


Pounded in the Butt by Pain

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Basically torture porn.The Form of Pain only appeared as a card in Dice Funk season 4, but it looked pretty Hellraiser-y





	Pounded in the Butt by Pain

“It's trapped. In a card.” I shake my head in disbelief.

“Exactly.” The woman nods, tapping the keyboard to bring up an image of the card in question. “Honestly, it looks kind of gross... but that's a lot of money, I guess. Are you sure you wanna do this, Jade?”

“It's Avarice Itself, Fara.” I smirk. “That's like, all the money. All of it.”

She laughs uneasily. “I guess... you know what you're doing?”

I roll my eyes. “Come on, the thing with Plentitude was a fluke.”

She snorts, imitating my voice in a mocking tone. “Fara, you gotta help me! I can't open my eyes because there's too much cum!”

I laugh, backing away as I move toward the door. “I'll be careful, okay?” Under my breath, I add, “I'll only fuck Avarice a little.”

“I heard that!” she shouts back, shooting me a look.

I grin and point a finger gun at her, winking as I head outside.

 

So, it turns out the card can only be reached through virtual reality. How does this even work?

I glance around furtively, assessing my location. I'm in some kind of throne room... dark grey stonework, a bit ostentatious, lots of spikes. Not seeing any cards though, or locked chests or noticeable hiding places of any kind. The throne is raised, though, overlooking the room from atop a thin tower, so I begin scaling that. 

As I climb, a dark red light flares up behind me, forming a circle crossed with magic lines. Something rumbles inside it, a low sound, shaking the walls as if a small earthquake had triggered. I frown, dropping to the ground and looking for a safe spot to hide in. A hand shoots up from the circle, grasping at the ground. It's skinless and bloody, its bony fingers clawing and scratching as a moaning howl spreads into the room.

“Shit!” I scowl. The only door out of here is the one I came in through: across the room. I bolt for it.

A clatter of clinking chains resonates behind me as I pass the circle. The door is only a couple meters away. Almost there...

Sharp pain shoots up my back as the chains lash out, hooking into my spine. I scream, falling forward in agony as I stretch my arm for the door, fingertips brushing the wood panels. A pair of hooks shoot out and hook over my shoulders, steadily dragging me backward toward the circle. 

I claw at the ground, kicking at the chains to no avail. Fuck... holy fuck this hurts. I grit my teeth and kick harder.

The bloody hand stretches forward, grasping and howling as the bony fingers wrap around my ankle. With a jerk, it pulls me into the circle and down through the stone floor.

Immediately, a wave of dull pain fills every pore of my skin. My muscles ache, my bones ache. Everything hurts.

With effort, I open my eyes. The world here is red, with air so dense that it hurts to breathe. I'm suspended in the air by chains, with no clearly visible floor or walls around. Before me, I see a humanoid figure, skinless and dripping with blood. It howls in pain, hovering at a low moan that sometimes peaks into a piercing cry.

I shiver, teeth clenched, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. My heart races, each beat an ache in my chest as I struggle to maintain eye contact with this thing. 

The chains clink as it swings me closer, dangling mere inches in front of its chest. I cry, body tensing as the hooks in my shoulders pull at my skin. Blood dribbles from the thing's mouth, falling on my head and dripping onto my clothes. I hear a sharp hiss as the drops hit, the fibers of my shirt melting as if in acid. I scream, my skin burning as my clothes melt away, slagging off and falling into the abyss below. 

The thing tilts its head, regarding me with eyeless sockets. If not for the searing pain, I may have wondered about the surprising cessation to its otherwise endless moans. For a moment, the thing was silent, watching me, but then with a low howl it tugged me forward, the chains pulling my body against its nail-coated chest in a macabre hug. 

I shriek, quickly turning my head to the side as the nails dig into my naked skin, stabbing me everywhere. Heart racing, chest heaving, I try to remain as still as possible, hoping to limit the pain. 

A chain clinks and I strain my eyes open, watching as a new item descends from the sky above: a red-hot rod, phallic in shape, attached to the end of a twisting chain of iron-wrought links. My body tenses as I brace myself, gritting my teeth as the chain swings behind me, spinning and turning as it builds up speed. With a menacing clang it snaps back, then hooks forward and upward, driving the rod up into my ass.

I shriek, my butt ablaze as my body is wracked with pain. My skin is coated with sweat and blood now, every inch of me hurting. My brain feels like it's shutting down now, unable to cope with it all. Tears stream from my eyes as I weep, legs twitching as the burning rod slides up and down my anus, searing the nerve endings.

I can feel that the rod is jerking more vigorously now by the way the chain tugs at my backside, but inside my ass I feel only soreness and the sensation of something large and hard filling me. The creature pants and moans, blood dribbling out of its lips as its head tilts back in sick pleasure. The rod trembles, shooting out fluid into me and falling away. 

My heart feels like it's about to give out as blood and darkness fill my vision...

 

I wake up uneasily on the stone floor, sore and naked but otherwise intact. No blood, no hooks, no thousand pinholes covering my skin. I check myself carefully, fingers lightly sliding over my intact body. So... I guess that means it's over?

I feel a lump in my throat and cry onto the floor, a mix of relief, anxiety, and exhaustion. 

Suddenly, there's a golden flash before me as a towering knight in silver armor appears, carrying a huge shield in one hand and his thick, enormous erection in the other. The knight rubs his dick quickly, cupped hand jerking over its length until a spray of warm, luminous cum splatters over my face and chest.

“VICTORY!!” he shouts as he vanishes.

I frown, wiping the spunk from my eyes. I think I'm just gonna lay here for a while...


End file.
